Quick Shot Ed
"Quick Shot Ed" is the 7th Season 1 episode and the 7th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, the Eds secretly take photos of the kids in order to create a funny, yet embarrassing calendar. Plot The Eds are at Eddy's House rummaging through the attic. After going through various items including an old magazine (which shows a picture of a praying mantis) and a fur coat jacket, Eddy stumbles across an old camera. He takes a quick photo of Ed and Edd as a surprise and then decides to have some fun with it. They then take more goofy pictures of themselves for fun. After blinding an oncoming Kevin with the camera flash, Eddy tries to think of a way to use the camera to turn pictures into a profit. After stepping on an old calendar that had fallen out of the trash, Eddy gets an idea to start taking pictures to create a calendar that they can sell to the kids. The Eds then take a photo safari as they begin taking pictures for their calendar which soon causes problems. The Eds first find Jonny and Plank reading a book about woodchucks. The camera flash causes him to throw Plank in the air who chases the Eds off before landing on a bush. They then find Sarah and Jimmy playing with their dollies. The flash causes Jimmy to freak out and cry which angers Sarah to the point that she begins throwing many doll parts at them. The Eds run out of the house with Edd crashing into a mailbox. The latter then sees someone dancing in an upstairs window. When they approach the house, Kevin is shown rolling to where they are in a trash can. Kevin snaps out of his dizziness and tries to punch Eddy, but Eddy flashes the camera at him again causing him to wander off dizzily for the Eds. They then climb a tree to see Nazz doing aerobics. They then try to take a picture of her but the branch they are standing on becomes unstable and they fall off. Nazz looks around, then shrugs. While the Eds are on the ground, the picture comes out of Eddy's mouth, showing him screaming as he falls. They then head to Rolf's house where Rolf is packaging meat. As Eddy cannot get a good shot from outside, he goes inside to get a better shot. This causes Rolf to fall into his machine and become a wiener. Ed begins to eat some of the sausages when Rolf yells out to Victor they have poachers. This gets Victor's attention and he charges for the Eds, forcing them to leave. After closing the door, Eddy says they should go take more photos, but they are then rammed by Victor causing them to fly off. After landing in an unknown part of the Cul-de-Sac thanks to Victor ramming them, they are soon confronted by an angry Kevin who has upgraded his bike to get back at them for blinding him with their camera and pestering him. Kevin chases the Eds around the Cul-de-Sac (during which Eddy takes a quick picture of Jonny and Plank in their bathtub), eventually driving them off a road. He attempts to jump them from a cliff, but winds up falling into a passing garbage truck, leaving the Eds to end up in a sewer. They grab on to a nearby ladder and climb up out of the sewers, which leads them to the trailer park. Arriving at the park after they come out of the sewers, they are shocked at where they ended up. Edd thinks they should go, but Eddy wants one more picture for the calendar before they leave, so they attempt to take a picture of the the Kanker Sisters but end up getting caught when they try to escape. They are attached to the washing line by clothes pins, with the Kankers shouting "We're gonna make you pretty!" over and over. After receiving their "makeover" from the Kankers, the Eds try to stay out of sight and go to Eddy's house for some hair gel, but in the end Sarah catches them, takes a photo of them in wigs and shows it on a calendar with the other kids laughing at the picture. They become embarrassed and are forced to wear paper bags over their heads for the rest of the day. The episode ends as Eddy closes the curtains. Memorable Quotes *'Ed and Edd': "Cool attic, Eddy." Eddy: "My folks are a bunch of pack rats." stumbles past an old toaster and moldy toast pops out of it unexpectedly, freaks out and recoils from it Ed: up an old record "Mmm… I found a doughnut." Eddy: for a box while talking to Ed at the same time "That's a record, chowderhead." ---- *'Edd': and strung up on the Kanker washing line "I hope these clothes pegs don't leave marks." ---- *'Edd': "The photo safari begins!" Ed: to find Edd and Eddy while circling around the streetlight pole "Hey! Where'd you guys go?!" ---- *''Ed and Edd are posing for a picture, Kevin rides past on his bike'' Kevin: "Hey dorks... takes a picture of Kevin and gets dizzy and starts wobbling I can't see! Ah! off his bike and crashes into some trash bins Real smooth, Ed-head". Eddy:'' tearing from laughter and being sarcastic'' "Sorry, Kevin". Kevin: "Why you'll be sorry, twerp! takes another picture of Kevin and gets dizzy again Stop moving! on a glass bottle and falls into a trash bin which starts rolling down the lane Ah!" ---- *'Sarah': angrily "Look what you did to Jimmy!" cries at a corner Eddy: "Hold that pose!" ---- *'Edd': "Some animals resort to cannibalism during the drought or famine." Ed: "I'm famine!" Eddy: "You're drought. I can't get a good shot of Rolf from here. Follow me." Ed: through Rolf's front door unexpectedly "Hot dog!" Rolf: the Eds "Get out of here, stupid!" takes a picture and dazes Rolf "Yaa eeee aaaa!" into the [[Rolf's Wiener Machine|sausage making machine] and noticing he turned himself into a wiener] "I am a wiener!" *'Ed': half of the other wieners "You are Rolf." Rolf: his hands angrily "Victor, we have poachers!" ---- *'Eddy': up an old camera from a box "Way cool." Ed: on the fur coat "I am a werewolf!" howls Eddy: "Hey, Ed!" picture of Edd and Ed; dazing them from the flash Ed: "Cool, do it again, Eddy!" takes another picture of Ed and Edd and holds up the picture Eddy: "Heheh… Check it out!" Edd dazed by the flash: "Eddy, I am temporarily impaired." Ed: "Oh, let's see! Let's see!" Eddy: "Hey, Eds, let's go take some pictures." Trivia/Goofs *This episode was the first appearance of Victor, Rolf's goat. *Ed gains a deeper voice in this episode. *The extent of the effects of Eddy's camera seems to differ and decrease among the neighborhood the kids as the episode progresses, especially on Sarah, who doesn't even become dizzy. *When the Eds said "It's Kevin!", Kevin's mouth moves, but words didn't come out. *There was a color mistake after Eddy takes a picture of Ed and Edd during the beginning of the episode that made it look like Edd didn't have a hat. *When Eddy was on top of Edd and Edd was on top of Ed, it may have inspired the Tower-of-Eddy in the episode'' "Ed, Ed and Away"'' and Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures. *When the Eds were floating on the tire then flip over you can see that Edd and Eddy's shirt are long sleeves instead of short sleeves (you can see that in other episodes when those two come in contact with water that soaks them). *'Rolf's customs in this episode': It is a daily chore to make sausages using the sausage-making machine. *This was the first episode where Rolf spoke in first person instead of third. *The music playing in Nazz's room is the same music playing in Eddy's room in the episode "An Ed is Born", Eddy dancing to his "Racing Mix" in the episode "'Tween a Rock and an Ed Place" and in Jimmy's scam in the episode "Cleanliness Is Next to Edness." This song is called "Dance Party." *This episode specifically takes place in June, evidenced by the calendar seen in this episode. *When Rolf says "Get out of here, stupid!", his teeth are white for the second time. The first time was in "Sir Ed-a-Lot". *This was the first episode to be co-written by Mike Kubat. *This is one of the few episodes where all the characters appeared and spoke. *This is the second episode where we see Marie with two eyes without the hair covering one eye. The first time was in the episode "Nagged to Ed." *Nazz is the only person that the Eds didn't take a picture of successfully since they fell off the tree branch. *When Edd points out an exercising Nazz, his teeth are partially gone. But when Eddy pulls him, they come back. *After Eddy says that they need one more picture for their calender when they are at the trailer park, there is a heart in the next shot on the tree that says "Lee K. + Eddy." *At the end of the episode when all the kids are laughing at the picture of the Eds on the calender, Rolf is back into his human form again, it is unknown how he got out of the sausage form. *Running Gags: #Edd comparing the kids' behavior to animal behavior. #People (mostly Kevin) getting dizzy when they get flashed by the camera. #People going mad after a picture is taken. #The Eds using the camera to avoid being beaten by Kevin (in exception of the third time where he fell in the truck). Gallery Temp Pics. 037.jpg|Yuck, moldy toast File:Quick_shot_ed_005.jpg|"Check it out!" File:Quick Shot Ed 005 0001.jpg|Say CHEESE!!! File:Plank_mad.jpg|"Plank's gone mad!" File:Quick_shot_ed_006.jpg|Kevin dazed by the flash of the camera Quick shot ed 0001.jpg|"I AM A WIENER!!" File:Uber_kevin.jpg|Cyberdyne Systems Model 101. Awkward.JPG|Awkward and very embarrassing… File:June.jpg|The Calender. Eds_Embarrassing.jpg|The embarrassment of the Eds Edd-and-Edd-confused-jpg.jpg|Ed and Edd dazed by the flash of the camera. 168px-Edd_in_quick_shot_ed.jpg|"Eddy, I'm temporarily impaired." Eddy Funny.JPG|Eddy looks funny like this. Kevin Fail.JPG|Kevin, you failed. Trailerpark.jpg|The Eds somehow arrived at the trailer park. Nazz's house.png|Who's that? Nazz's room.png|Nazz doing fitness exercises. Rolf'sWienerMachine.png|Rolf's wiener machine RolfAsAWiener.png|Rolf becomes a wiener. Rolf'sWienerMachine2.png|Rolf pouring ground meat in the machine Rolf'sWienerMachineX.png|Wiener machine creating wienies. Video 6NKE7iM-T8A Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Pages that need to be rewritten